


The Dominant Star Lord

by Adroit



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Male, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adroit/pseuds/Adroit





	The Dominant Star Lord

Peter Quill tore off his tight white shirt exposing the rippling muscles beneath, his smoldering eyes soon refocusing upon my bare form on his cot. My heart threatened to escape through my throat as the star lord lept to pin me down, the promising rock hard bulge in his briefs grinding along my already slick core causing my blood to sing and my breaths to come out in ragged gasps.

“You want me.” his demand was thick with his own needs as he released his cock from its confines. I could feel every engorged vein as he slicked his shaft in my juices, the friction against my slit firm and slow. I reveled in the contrast of his hard planes against my soft curves as he made me into the willing victim of his attention. I swallowed painfully as I could feel his callused fingers glide down towards his member, aligning the head with my clit as he stroked himself, the motions teasing me and inspiring electricity to course up my spine.

A soft fog settled within me, causing all but my passions to fade to nothing. Peter curled towards me, his lips catching mine and his tongue soon coaxing muffled groans from deep within me. The pressure of his cock slid down to probe teasingly at my opening, his legs pinning my hips from stealing more. A dark chuckle came from him before he morphed our positions in one deft motion, my legs wrapped around his hips, strong arms gripping my hips and allowing me an astonishing view of his god-like form. 

“I’m going to make you scream my name.” he promised as slid his cock a few more times along my slit then swiveled his hips and caught his head within my opening. Experimental prods into my soaking core encouraged my anxiety to fear his entry as I felt the full width of him begin to stretch me. I whimpered with fear tempered with lust as his slicked head slowly dug its way into my tight pussy, his arms easily guiding my hips. Blinding flashes ignited as he suddenly snapped his hips forward, burying himself deeper within me and causing me to scream out. “Scream my name.” He ordered as he repeated the motion. With each thrust, I wondered if he truly expected me to be able to do anything besides take his cock, the pleasurable sting of his pulsing shaft tearing into me demanded my full attention. 

He slapped my ass, continuing to maneuver me one handed. “I said scream my name!” He barked and slapped me again. I fought against the fog of pleasure and finally managed to moan out a vague approximation of his name. He snapped my hips closer to his with each of my failed attempts, moans beginning issue from him. I finally managed to scream his name, he deserted my pussy with a thick pop yet just as protests began to form within me he plunged back into me causing me to scream his name again. I felt as if I were trying to hold back a flood as each re-entry caused lust filled cries of his name to gush from my lips. His slow tempo began to pick up, each plunge soon followed by a grind before he pulled away. He snapped my hips against him, my pussy gushing fluids as I moaned in wanton pleasure, his name soon giving way to mere screams of ecstasy.

His rapid pace caused my breasts to bounce, as my body followed along with each meeting of his cock to my very core. “Yes.” his groan was soon followed by a swift position change, I found myself pinned between a wall and his hard chest, his hips slapping into mine. 

A roar escaped from deep within him as I found myself on all fours, desperately trying to hold my torso up as he slammed his massive erection deeper within me, his nearing orgasm knotting along his length and shooting deep and hard inside me. My shrill cry tore through my dry throat as it seemed endless knots of cum shot from him. Peter roared out his pleasure, grabbing me by the hair he pulled me up against him. Strong arms pulled me to his lips before he bit down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder silencing the torrent of growls and roars. The sweet pleasure of peaked lust mingled with pain before he began to suck and lick in a soothing manner along my collarbone.

I moaned and mewled as my muscles milked all remaining seed from the spent cock of the formidable star lord.


End file.
